Fierté d'une défunte
by CaptainJay
Summary: In memoriam...


_Une nouvelle histoire Tibbs pour fêter ma réussite aux partiels. Je dois avouer que j'ai adoré écrire Fornell. De toute façon, j'aime Fornell, j'aime ses rapports avec Gibbs, ses rapports avec Tony et surtout, j'adore quand je dois le détester mais que le seul truc que je trouve à faire, c'est d'espérer qu'il sera encore plus fun la prochaine fois. En espérant que mon histoire vous plaise._

* * *

><p>Tobias Fornell se promenait dans un couloir du département des sciences du comportement du FBI. Il ne venait pas très souvent dans cette unité, il n'avait pas besoin de se faire analyser par un de ces foutus profilers. Mais ils étaient bons dans leur travail et ils leur étaient déjà arrivé de lui débloquer une enquête difficile. Comme celle qu'il gérait en ce moment et voilà la raison pour laquelle il arpentait ce couloir, marchant d'un pas rapide pour en finir le plus vite possible.<p>

Pourtant ce qu'il vit au détour du prochain couloir stoppa net sa course impatiente. Et seuls deux explications lui vinrent à l'esprit: soit l'aimant à problème de Gibbs était encore dans de belles embrouilles, soit Gibbs avait fini par tuer un agent fédéral qui s'était mit en travers de son chemin. Même s'il ne connaissait pas l'agent, Fornell se promit d'aller à son enterrement. D'accord, il était très certainement un crétin pour n'avoir pas compris lorsqu'il fallait déposer les armes avec Leroy Jethro Gibbs, mais connaissant ce dernier, il était mort d'une manière pas très sympa.

Toutefois Fornell était loin d'être un imbécile. Bon! Il l'avait sûrement été en épousant l'ex-femme de Gibbs, mais après tout, le super marine lui aussi avait fait cette erreur. Cependant, en général, Fornell se vantait d'être un assez bon agent. Et il n'y avait aucune raison que Gibbs soit dans cette partie du FBI. Dieu! Il n'y avait même aucune raison qu'il soit dans n'importe quel bâtiment du FBI. Fornell avait été jusqu'à essayer de le faire inscrire sur la liste noire du FBI. Ils regretteraient de ne pas l'avoir écouté le jour où un Gibbs en manque de caféine viendrait faire un carton plein pour se calmer les nerfs. Il espérait ne plus être ici ce jour-là.

Pourtant Gibbs semblait plutôt calme. Bien! La tuerie ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Ca lui faisait dailleurs penser qu'il devait revoir son testament. Mais bon, il avait un sursis, qui connaissant Jethro risquait d'être court. Non! Jethro avait quelque chose de différent. Il était habillé comme d'habitude, toujours avec cette horrible coiffure mais c'était comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour le bâtard réputé qu'il était normalement. Intrigué, Tobias se décida à le suivre. Un Gibbs normal était inquiétant, mais comme l'avait si bien dit DiNozzo, un Gibbs calme et gentil était angoissant.

**...**

Lorsque Leroy Jethro Gibbs entra dans la salle, tout le monde était déjà là et l'ancien marine se glissa près du mur du fond avant de reposer son regard sur le groupe de personnes qui était le centre de toute l'attention.

**...**

Lorsqu'il arriva au seuil de la porte, Fornell fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Gibbs pouvait bien foutre ici? L'agent du NCIS n'était pas du genre à fréquenter les cérémonies officielles, encore moins les pseudo-remises de diplôme que le FBI organisait pour ses nouvelles recrues, encore des conneries de bonnes femmes bureaucrates. Il n'était certainement pas là pour recruter. Gibbs avait une très bonne équipe et si un jour il devait avoir un nouvel agent, ce serait parce que DiNozzo aurait enfin sa propre équipe et ça, Tobias était sûr que ça n'allait aps arriver avant un très long moment. Pas que DiNozzo n'était pas un bon agent. Au contraire, il était un putain d'agent et Gibbs avait flairé le bon coup le jour où il l'avait embauché. Non! DiNozzo était le deuxième pilier de l'équipe de Jethro et c'était pour ça que Gibbs ne le laisserait pas partir, pas aussi facilement. Fornell n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi Gibbs s'accrochait à DiNozzo comme un chien enragé à son os. Ok, il était un bon agent malgré ses facéties de bouffon, mais Gibbs avait déjà laissé de très bons agents prendre leur envol. Pourtant il semblerait qu'il refuse que DiNozzo ne soit plus un membre de son équipe. Et que dire de DiNozzo? Apparament rester le second de Gibbs toute sa vie ne semblait pas le déranger. Il en était même très fier aux souvenirs qu'il avait des rares fois où l'Italien avait évoqué son patron avec un grand sourire, sachant la crainte qu'il inspirait, aux gens qui lui cherchaient des noises d'un peu trop près. DiNozzo n'était pas enclin à quitter l'équipe malgré les propositions alléchantes que le gamin avait reçu, FBI en tête. Son agence avait même essayé de le chaparder alors que Gibbs faisait farniente sur une plage du Mexique. Fornell aimait son travail mais sérieusement!, parfois, même très souvent, les pontes du FBI étaient une belle bande de crétins. DiNozzo avait peut-être était blessé du départ de son patron, il n'en restait pas moins loyal et surtout pas lorsque son équipe avait besoin de lui. DiNozzo leur avait clairement dit d'aller se faire foutre et de prier pour que Gibbs ne soit jamais au courant de cela lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Bref!Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'avait rien à foutre ici. Enfin, Fornelle ne voyait pas quoi jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une tête familière au milieu des nouveaux profilers. C'était quoi ce bordel? Qu'est-ce que DiNozzo foutait ici aussi?

**...**

Lorsque Gibbs entendit le nom de son agent, il laissa échapper un léger sourire. Tony était l'un des plus âgés de sa promotion mais il brillait toujours du charisme qui le caractérisait tant. Pourtant le jeune homme n'affichait pas sa gouaille habituelle, préférant un calme plus occasionnel. Gibbs voyait bien qu'il prenait cela très au sérieux.

Son regard croisa celui pétillant de son agent et l'ex-marine lui offrit un sourire plein de fierté. DiNozzo n'arrêterait jamais de le surprendre. Il n'avait été rarement aussi fier de toute sa vie. Fier de Tony. Il l'avait toujours été, il le serrait toujours.

"C'est un très bon profiler." déclara une voix profonde à côté de lui.

Gibbs aquiesça doucement de la tête avant de détacher son regard de Tony. Son interlocuteur était un grand brun, dans la quarantaine, qui savait imposer le respect par sa seule présence.

"Aaron Hotchner." se présenta-t-il avec une main tendue vers Gibbs.

Hotchner. Hotch. C'était lui qui avait aidé Tony à obtenir son diplôme. Le cursus avait été long et difficile pour Tony qui avait dû jongler entre ses études et les enquêtes, mais il avait réussi, grâce à cet homme.

"Jethro Gibbs." répondit-il en serrant la main de l'homme sombre.

Les deux hommes se tinrent en silence, côte à côte, à observer l'homme qui les reliait.

"Qui était-ce?" demanda Hotchner, brisant une fois de plus le silence.

"Une amie. Et bien plus pour Tony." soupira Gibbs, nullement offensé de la question de l'autre homme. Tony était une véritable énigme et il se doutait que pour un profiler, ce mystère titillait l'esprit.

"Il ne l'a pas fait que pour elle." ajouta Hotchner, toujours le regard sur Tony.

"Vous avez fait son profil?" s'amusa Gibbs en pensant au casse-tête que serait Tony pour un profiler. Lui-même avait mit de longues années pour comprendre son agent mais maintenant, il pouvait se vanter de le lire très bien.

"Ce n'est pas le profiler qui parle." déclara simplement Hotchner qui ne cilla pas lorsque Gibbs plongea son regard de glace dans le sien. Les deux hommes étaient fait de la même trempe. Des icebergs dans la tempête. "C'est le père." ajouta-t-il, calmement.

Gibbs voulu grimacer mais s'en empêcha. Le profiler savait déjà qu'il avait raison. Bon Dieu! Il était bon. Même excellent. Elles étaient rares les personnes qui avaient vu au premier coup d'oeil à quel point il était lié à Tony, à quel point il comptait pour lui. Les gens voyaient tout d'abord les claques et les aboiements avant de se rendre compte que leur relation était bien plus complexe.

**...**

Aaron Hotchner observait avec attention l'homme à ses côtés. C'était bon de pouvoir mettre un nom sur un visage. Tony avait peu parlé de son patron lors de leurs cours, préférant se concentrer sur son objectif. Mais Hotch l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'oeil. Il suffisait de voir comment l'homme regardait le plus jeune. Enfin! C'était évident pour un profiler. Le dénommé Gibbs ne lâchait jamais vraiment Tony des yeux. Il s'assurait toujours de savoir où il était et il avait les oreilles aux aguêts prêtes à attraper la moindre parole qui s'échapperait de la bouche de son protegé. Il savait tout cela parce qu'il était profiler, mais surtout parce qu'il était père et il faisait la même chose avec Jack. Et la façon dont les yeux de Tony avaient brillés lors des rares fois où son élève avait parlé de son patron, c'était le même regard que celui de Jack lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il s'était déguisé en son papa pour Halloween. La fierté et l'amour inconditionnel dans les yeux de son enfant, il n'y avait rien de plus précieux au monde et l'homme à ses côtés le savait.

Il sortit de sa contemplation lorsque Tony s'avança vers eux, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux se détachant à peine de ceux de son patron comme s'il n'osait pas croire qu'il soit vraiment là.

"Patron! T'es venu!" s'exclama Tony, qui, prit dans sa bonne humeur, s'élança dans les bras du plus vieux.

"Je n'aurai raté cela pour rien au monde Anthony." répondit-il en serrant le jeune homme contre lui.

Il était rare qu'il se montre aussi affectueux envers le jeune homme devant un public, si l'on pouvait considérer un profiler comme un public innocent, mais Gibbs savait que Tony n'avait eu personne pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait être fier à sa dernière remise de diplôme. Alors, il était là aujourd'hui . Parce que Tony méritait qu'on se soucie de lui, qu'on l'aime, même sans lui dire.

Hotch observa avec attention l'étreinte devant ses yeux, réflèxe pour un vieux profiler comme lui. Il était certain que les deux hommes passaient pour père & fils aux yeux des autres. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont Tony se blotissait dans le torse de Gibbs, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, avec la même expression que son fils arborait lors de leurs câlins, et la monière dont Gibbs entourait Tony de ses bras.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent mais Gibbs laissa sa main reposer sur l'épaule de son protegé. Avec un grand sourire digne de DiNozzo, le jeune homme se tourna vers Hotchner.

"Merci Hotch! Je n'aurai jamais pu y arriver sans toi." s'exclama Tony en tendant sa main vers lui.

"Pas de quoi Tony." sourit Hotch, sincèrement heureux de la réussite de son élève.

Hotchner et Gibbs échangèrent un regard amusé alors que Tony, comme un enfant surexcité, arborait un immense sourire, visiblement fier de lui. Et il avait de quoi.

"Je dois y aller." déclara calmement Hotch après un regard sur sa montre. Sa liaison des médias l'attendait pour une réunion.

Tony hocha la tête et s'avança pour une étreinte virile avec son professeur d'un temps. Aaron y répondit avant de se détacher de son ami puis il se tourna vers le plus vieux et lui tendit sa main. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main sans une parole, simplement un hochement de tête en guise de salut et de respect.

Très vite, Aaron Hotchner reprit son rôle de chef d'équipe qui courrait après de dangereux psychopates, et d'un pas pressé, il sortit sans même remarquer un Tobias Fornell abasourdi.

**...**

Fornell avait observé la scène avec des yeux dignes des socoupes vues à Roswell. Et quand Gibbs avait prit DiNozzo dans ses bras, Tobias se promit de faire son enquête sur son vendeur de café. Il avait forcément drogué son café ce matin parce qu'une hallucination pareille n'était pas naturelle. Puis il se secoua la tête. Il commençait à avoir le même humour douteux que DiNozzo, faudrait qu'il aille consulter. Ou qu'il demande à Gibbs comment il faisait pour ne pas être affecté après près d'une décennie au côté du gamin.

Fornell ne détachait plus ses yeux des deux hommes. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait à faire à ces deux-là. Leur dynamique l'intriguait beaucoup trop. Lorsqu'on connaissait Gibbs comme il le faisait, on pouvait se demander comment DiNozzo avait réussi le miracle de ne pas se faire tuer par l'ancien marine. Et commencant à connaître DiNozzo, comme le gamin pouvait supporter une figure d'autorité comme Gibbs alors qu'il méprisait toutes les autres. Un loyal St-Bernard.

Il ne les avait toujours vu que dans leur boulot et même s'il en avait eu un soupçon, il en avait désormais la confirmation. Il trouvait que Gibbs était différent aujourd'hui et il l'était. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas l'agent spécial Gibbs et l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo sous ses yeux. Merde! Il allait devoir faire encore plus gaffe à son cul la prochaine fois qu'il s'attaquerait au fils de Gibbs. Il sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'il vit Gibbs s'avancer vers la porte, où il se trouvait, un bras autour des épaules de son enfant terrible, partageant un sourire complice avec lui.

**...**

Dans un des nombreux cimetières de Washington, deux hommes, épaules et têtes basses, se recueillaient devant une tombe, l'un légèrement plus en retrait que l'autre.

"Salut Katie." souffla Tony avec un enthousiasme feint. Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite, Tony sentit la douleur étreindre son coeur comme au premier depuis qu'il avait dû apprendre à vivre sans elle. "J'ai réussi tu sais. T'y croyais pas hein?" s'exclama le jeune homme avec un sourire triste. "Tu vois que je peux utiliser mon cerveau de temps en temps."

Gibbs en retrait, lâcha un sourire discret. Le temps de quelques instants, Tony s'offrait l'illusion qu'elle fut toujours là, toujours là pour répondre à ses piques, toujours là pour se moquer gentiment de McGee avec lui. A Gibbs aussi, elles lui manquaient leurs joutes verbales. Celles que Tony échangeait avec Ziva n'était tout simplement pas les mêmes. Il avait toujours l'impression que la moquerie n'était pas aussi gentille et innocente qu'elle le fut avec Kate. Avec un sourire plus triste, Gibbs écouta silencieusement son garçon parler à celle qui avait été sa camarade, sa partenaire, sa complice, son amie, sa confidente et même un peu plus.

Lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme lever son bras pour essuyer quelque chose sur sa joue, Gibbs décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Doucement, il se plaça au côté de Tony et glissa une main réconfortante dans le dos de son protegé, le regard fixé sur l'épitaphe de marbre devant ses yeux.

"Tu peux être fier de lui Kate." déclara Gibbs, la voix étrangement basse. "Tout comme je le suis." ajouta-t-il en regardant son garçon.

Tony ferma les yeux et de ses paupières closes s'échappa une larme qui vint mourir sur des lèvres qui refusaient de laisser s'enfuir un sanglot.

Dans le reflet d'une pierre tombale, l'on pouvait voir deux silhouettes s'éloigner, et comme une ombre sur le nom de Caitlin Todd, le plus vieux passa son bras autour du cou de son enfant qui pleura sur son épaule la perte d'une personne précieuse à son coeur tout en remerciant celle-ci d'avoir sauver l'homme qui faisait tenir son monde en équilibre, l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras, qui le tiendrait dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin.

**E.N.D**


End file.
